


First Meeting, Take Three.

by PinkWisp



Series: Toy Soldiers [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Character, Coming Out, Fluff, Humor, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkWisp/pseuds/PinkWisp
Summary: Coming out is hard. Especially when labels are stupid.
Relationships: May Marigold & Winter Schnee
Series: Toy Soldiers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	First Meeting, Take Three.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting a packer for a long time and finally discovered that there are NON anatomical ones!! So yeah this fic was inspired by that lol.
> 
> loose continuation of May's coming out story, First Meeting, Take Two.

“Hey Winter-”  


“Yes!”  


May blinked and tilted her head to the side, obviously confused. Ever since May discovered her semblance it was easier to sneak in but near impossible to scare the women when she wanted to. But May didn’t sneak over this time. In fact, Winter was the one that called her over for something, probably related to training so May had her duffel back slung over her shoulder.  


But instead of warming up in the garden, under the rare Solitas sun, Winter sat on the bench as ridged as an arrow… with her Scroll pressed to her thigh? May took a few steps forward. And the Schnee was blushing-  


May lunged with grin, trying to grab the phone. “Is it that boy from Fencing?!” May asked with a gasp.  


Winter made a weird noise. May couldn’t exactly hear it over the sound of a heels kicking into her stomach and her own groan of pain. But that wasn’t enough to stop the momentum and the two kids fell off the bench and into the grass.  


May laughed. Her growth spurt meant she was a little taller. For now. And no matter how hard Winter tried to keep the Scroll out of reach, May could still reach it.  


“No- No wait!”  


May grinned rolled onto her feet, waving the Scroll. “Is it the boy from Violin?”  


Winter snorted and rolled her eyes again, “It’s not _anyone._ It’s… research.”  


“An _anatomy_ lesson?” May said with a grin. She popped open Winter’s Scroll and typed in the code. It was the day they won the Solitas Duo’s Fighting Competition.  


May wasn’t greeted with a long confession through text… It was an image.  


Before May could _scream,_ Winter’s hand was over her mouth and she was being dragged to a quieter section of the gardens. After a few minutes of failing to erase the image from memory, May completely switched from stunned to _freak the fuck out mode._  


“Winter! What the fuck!”  


“May,” Winter said quickly. For the first time in her life the Schnee was off script and panicking. Face blushing furiously and May’s heart was beating too fast she could faint. “I can explain-”  


“It’s a dick!”  


“It’s called a packer!” Winter yelled back with a hard blush. She swiped the Scroll back and quickly flicked through… various of fake penis.  


May turned away with her face in her hands. She didn’t know if she wanted to claw her eyes out. Her body was taunt and some deep part of her wasn’t surprised her not-friend family rival was a pervert and- And she was feeling faint.  


“Breath, you idiot!” Winter lightly kicked her ass, throwing her off balance and May was sprawled on the ground still covering her face. “Can you grow up!?”  


“It’s a dick!”  


“Packer! Ugh, I didn’t make a big fuss when you came out…”  


May winced and immediately sat up, “You’re a guy- Ow!” May winced, the Scroll hitting her nose. She really should take that Aura training seriously.  


“No! I don’t know…” Winter sighed sitting down next to her, definitely unladylike like. She didn’t tuck in her legs and instead just… tucked her knees under her chin. Curling in on herself and looking small and very un-Schnee like. “Just read it, okay?”  


May slowly looked at Winter’s phone again. It wasn’t a wall of dicks. It was a small paragraph above the wall of dicks. “Nonbinary, Genderfluid, Agender- What is this?”  


“It’s the white stripe on your flag, asshole.”  


“Okay, I’m sorry I freaked out but can you stop being a bitch with the insults?” May snapped. Winter didn’t reply, didn’t respond non-verbally either. Instead she blinked once, twice. Then an amused but disbelieving stare was leveled at May. “What?”  


“You really suck with words.”  


“Oh, shut up.” May scoffed at her and re-read the paragraph, “Packer, is an object used to create a buldge in a person’s pants to help with body dysphoria- You. body dysphoria?” May asked with a scoff. “Dude, your hot.”  


Ah fuck. May stiffen, trying to act casual and confident and trying not to stutter or take back her words. She didn’t mean _hot_ as in I-sercretly-check-you-out because that would be weird and Winter was looked ready to cry and so damn angry it hurt.  


May blinked a little surprise as _real_ tears welled at the corner of Winter’s eyes.  


“And if I said your hot, don’t transition?”  


“… Oh,” May looked back at the paragraph. The small paragraph fucking talking about a way to fucking help _body disphoria-_ Damn it, May. She hit her head with her palm and Winter snorted.  


“Need a hand because-”  


“I don’t need a broken nose,” May said as she lightly rapped her knuckles to her head. Think! Don’t just say ‘Oh’ like a dumbass. Winter was coming out? Figuring it out? “So… which one are you? If your not a guy?”  


“Does it need a label? I just want people to stop staring sometimes,” Winter said with a sigh.  


“Let me know if chicks hit on you. I’d happily switch bodies then.” May said. She settled next to Winter and took a deep breath. Her hand was shaking and she didn’t even hold the phone between them and scrolled down to… the… packers.  


Ugh. Why was this so stupid!  


It’s just the human body! It’s not weird looking at it with your not-crush!  


“Y’know… I don’t think changing the way you dress will stop people from looking at you.” May said, stalling as her thumb hovered over the hard-light touch screen. “You still got _a lot_ of stares during Weiss’ party.”  


“Yeah but It felt more comfortable, looking more masculine.” Winter said. She took her scroll back, flicking through the filter settings and selecting ‘Foam Packers’ from the drop down list-  


May’s face burned, body tense again. “That was an option this entire time?! I- You traumatized me for nothing?!”  


“You’re the idiot that lunged at me!” Winter yelled back. “I was thinking about wearing a binder and packer whenever you dressed up and- Ugh!” Winter let out a frustrated sigh and walked off. “Never mind.”

“W- wait!” May brushed her pants off and raced after the Schnee. "You wanted to _what?!"_


End file.
